6th Tokyo Mew Mew
by I.Am.Gaara's
Summary: The Tokyo mew mew team never stops growing with me!


6th mew mew

Mint

"Okay class we have a new exchange student today, come on, in here" Mr Holiday announced. A dark brown haired girl with buns in her hair walked in. "This is Ria Akane" She wore a brownish red hair band with bat wings on. "There's a seat for you" Mr Holiday was pointing to the desk that was right in front of me. "And Ria you are not allowed gloves on in class" Ria nodded and took off her gloves.

The bell rang for next lesson, PE. "Hey Aizawa, what you got there?" It was Hanako and Aimi "Let me see" He reached in and grabbed my Zakuro Fujiwara magazine. "Hey, give that back it's mine!" I shouted at them. Hanako threw my magazine on the floor "You know with the amount of money you've got I would have thought you would buy something much better than that rubbish" Then they went off laughing. "You shouldn't let them get to you like that" I turned to see a shadowy figure leaning against a wall. The figure stepped forward, it was Ria. "Hanako makes lives a mystery because he's bored of his own" She walked away. Then I made my way to PE.

I entered the changing room to find everyone almost half changed except Ria, she was just sat there as if she was waiting. About 15 minutes later everyone was changed and left the changing rooms. I peeked through the door to find Ria finally getting changed. When she took off her polo shirt, I saw something on her back. It looked like a pair of bat wings, it must be a tattoo.

An hour later PE was over and I was walking to my next lesson when the Hanako came round the corner. "Aizawa!" He shouted. I wonder what he wants now "Okay Aizawa you've had your fun now give it back" "huh?" I wonder what I did. "I said give it back!" "What?" I'm confused, I didn't take anything. "What do you mean what, my most prized posesi- woops, I mean my friends most prized possession" He has a prized possession? "She didn't take it, I did" I know that voice, it's Ria. "Did you lose something?" Ria said holding a woman's clothes magazine up. "Well, my lighters missing I bet she took that!" Ria held the lighter underneath the magazine. She lit the lighter then set the magazine on fire "woops" She said sarcastically. Then she threw the magazine and the lighter on his bag. She came and linked my arm and we ran. I turned back to see Hanako put out the fire and Aimi slap him and walk away, I couldn't help but giggle. We stopped outside the lunch hall. "Remember, I'm just around the corner!" She told me. I nodded in shock and she went.

3 Hours later

Ichigo

"Got to get to work, got to get to work" I looked at my watch "agh!" I was an hour late. When I got there I realised it was closed. I walked in and it was empty but the chairs were set out. "Hm? I wonder where everyone is." "Ichigo, down here" called Ryou from the lair. As I came in the lair I heard Wesley talking about something he has to tell us.

"Ichigo you're an hour late where were you?" Asked Lettuce "I-" "Ichigo you have to be more responsible" "I-" "Get used to it guys" "I'M ALWAYS LATE, OKAY, IT'S NO BIG DEAL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Okay Ichigo, calm down" Lettuce comforted me.

"Girls" Keiichiro got our attention "We have some unbelievable news" "There is a 6th Mew Mew" "What?" We all said together. "Yes, that's right" "What animal is she?" Asked Zakuro "Well that's the thing, we don't know" I looked at Mint; she looked thoughtful, like she wasn't even paying any attention. "Mint?" I asked her, everyone looked at me then at her. "Huh? Oh sorry. Keiichiro, is it okay if I bring someone to the cafe tomorrow?" Mint asked quite fast. "Sure" There was something weird going on!

The next day

Mint

I can't stop thinking that Ria has something to do with the 6th Mew Mew, I have to talk to her! But how will I find her, and then I had a flash back. "I'm just around the corner" She said. I have to try. "Ria?" I asked out load, and then she came from round the corner "Yes?" "I have to talk to you" "Okay" "Alone" I lead her to the back of the school. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Ria asked smiling. "Ria, I saw you in PE the other day and you have wings printed on your back don't you?" I murmured. She gasped "I don't know what your talking about" She looked worried. "look" I showed her my mark. She gasped again. "You can transform can't you?" She nodded. "I can, too" I told her. "Prove it?" she asked head down "Okay, meet me in the park after school" I told her. "Okay see you there, and by the way Mint, I believe you!"

After school

Mint

Where is she? I thought to myself. It's been almost half an hour since school ended! "Mint! Where are you?" I heard her shout from the fountain. "Over here" I whispered but it was loud enough for her to here me. "Come with me" I lead her to cafe mew mew. "Wow, this place is so big, and I never even noticed it before!" She sounded different when she said that, she sounded happy! "Come on, lets go" I said walking towards the cafe. "Wait, we're going in?" She asked as if she was shy. "Yes, I have to get to work" I responded. "You work here?" I was going to be late if she asked anymore questions! "Yes, now come on I'm going to be late!" Really I don't care if I'm late because I don't work but it makes Ichigo the only one who's late!

5 Minutes later

Lettuce

"Hey, Mint!" Pudding shouted as Mint walked in. "Who's this, Mint?" Pudding asked, shouting again. "None of your business, Pudding!" Mint was shouting this time but angry shouting. Mint started to yell stuff at Pudding but, as usual, she wasn't paying attention but she looked like she noticed something. "Hey, Mint where did your friend go" Mint stopped yelling, turned around and screamed "Pudding, you made her leave!" She sounded even angrier now. "No, I'm just over here" Mint's friend said calmly. "Oh, come with me" Mint just wandered off, with her friend following. "Hey Lettuce, who was that?" "I don't know, Pudding"

It's been almost an hour now and there still not back; even Ichigo's been here for a while now! "Girls" Ryou came in beside Keiichiro with Mint and her friend behind them. "Girls we have an announcement to make" Keiichiro said getting our attention. "We have found the 6th mew mew!" "Who?" Zakuro asked. "Everyone, meet Ria Akane. We were all stiff, no one moved. "YAY!" Pudding yelled then everyone except Zakuro and including me ran strait for her. We were all surrounding her asking her questions and saying we're going to be great friends. Mint finally exploded. "ALL RIGHT, BACK OFF GIVE HER SOME SPACE, SHE NEEDS TO BREATH YOU KNOW!" Mint grabbed Ria by the wrist and pulled her away.

10 Minutes Later

Mint

"I'm sorry for them" I apologized. "No, its okay, have they been like this before?" I had a flashback then of when Zakuro joined. "No, no of course not!" I said. I didn't want to tell her. "You're lying; I can see it in your eyes!" Ria said "Come on, I want to try on my uniform!" She sounded cheerful. "Okay"

When we got to the café I walked in front of Ria to protect her. "Ria, look!" Ichigo was holding up a brownish red café uniform "It's so cute!" Ria loved it!

5 Minutes later

Ichigo

Ria came out of the back in her uniform, she looks so amazing! "Ria that looks great" Lettuce complemented her. "Thanks, so do we start now?" She replied "Yeah, sure!" We all got to work, wait, WE ALL GOT TO WORK! "MINT, YOU'RE WORKING!" "Yes, I am" She said calmly "Wow, Ria has been here half an hour and she has already improved our team!" I heard Lettuce say to Zakuro.

Ryou

"Don't you think this will make it too easy for them, since she is the second strongest in the team" I asked Keiichiro. "No, the cyniclons are getting stronger so they need her!" I walked over to Ria "Ria?" I asked "Yes?" "What animal are you infused with?" I just remembered to ask her this. "Bat" "Vampire bat!"


End file.
